Eye of the Tiger
Eye of the Tiger Eye of the Tiger was created in March 2009. This guild welcomes all active, friendly, good english speaking people, level 50+, p2p Dofus players on Rosal server. We are looking for guild house or paddock! Pm Mystic-arrows, Pharotiz, Agi-agility or Plague-mage for donations or if you sell. Official recruiting message: /r Recruiting for guild Eye of the Tiger lvl 17! level 50+, p2p, active and friendly ppl! We are looking for house or paddock! visit our web site : eyeofthetiger.socialgo.com for more info!! Guild Members Abduk, Abduk-cat, Abdukay, Acewildcard, Agi-agility, Agill-rock, Agua-pt, Alshetlot, Coyoo, Darck-sword, Dark-blua, Dragon-fleches, Flamme-arrows, Freaking-fire, Galgonoth, Get-Pwn, Goball-matie, Goye, Gre-Nade, Greek-shot, Greenpeace-pt, Grival-Dreggon, Hydro-Plexd, Iam-tanker, Iamafighter, Jamkam, Jamkaqg, Late-Topkaj, Mc-Duck, Midget-jr, Mr-captain, Mystic-arrows, Nikonike-ita, Pawiwango, Pharotiz, Pixinoi, Plague-Mage, Senjorita, Speedoman, Tanker-bro, The-irritating Thunderhammer, Twisted-Metal, Unbeatablex, xdarkhitx, Xenx-jhosephy, Zoalok Guild Rules *You can choose the % of experience that you give to guild. 1% minimum (1-90%). *You can place a perceptor/collect when you gave 20.000 xp to guild. *All guildies can use paddocks and houses. *All guildies can invite members if the invited person: is lvl 50+, is active, speaks well english and is p2p. *Please be friendly and be friends with guildies other then the leader because he levels you up. *Inactivity is not accepted. If a Guildie has not connected within 3 weeks, he is kicked (exeptions can be made). *Racism, or anything against other religion is strictly forbidden. *Guildies are not forced to donate money for house or paddock, but it's very appreciated. Ranking Someone that brake a rule: 1 time: Torturer(1000xp to get back to your old rank), 2 times: nuisance(2000xp to get back to your old rank), 3 times: penitent (3000xp to get back to your old rank) Someone lvl 100 in proffesion: Craftsman Someone who left guild and came back: Traitor (only for 1 day and then he is On trial) Someone who is not active for 20 days or more: Deserter (at 30 he is kicked) Member of the Eye Council: Second in Command (Can be changed if doesn’t give his opinion enough) 0 to 1000 xp: on trial 1,000 to 5,000 xp: Apprentice 5,000 to 10,000 xp: Mentor 10,000 to 25,000 xp: Chosen one 25,000 to 50,000 xp: Initiate, Breeder, Merchant, Guide, Muse, Pet Killer 50,000 to 75,000 xp : Diplomat, Murderer, Poacher, Thief, Secretary 75,000 to 100,000 xp : Scout, Torturer, Servant, Spy , Counsellor 100,000 to 150,000 xp: Guard, Reservist, Governor, 150,000 to 200,000 xp: Protector, Treasure Hunter, Recruiting Officer 200,000 to 300,000 xp: Tresurer 300,000+ xp: Any rank except Second in Command. Allies * Knights Who Say Ni :Leader: Snugglicious * Eyes of Rain :Leader: Abhaya :Contacts:Verarenczi, Devilsown, Celestial-paladin * Fire-nation :Leader: Martha-pl :Contacts: Wendy-dc * International Alliance :Leader: MaChoa :Contacts: Perckilla, My-Heart * White :Leader: Kittykate :Contacts: Backintime, Bacardi (has 5-6 accounts), Lastlight * The Citadel :Leader: Devilrose :Contacts: Morphosis So it is forbidden to attack their perceptors. Ennemis Pimps of Hell If you see their perceptor somewhere, pm Mystic-arrows ;) Guild Anthem Risin' up back on the street Did my time, took my chances Went the distance now I'm back on my feet Just a man and his will to survive So many times, it happens too fast You trade your passion for glory Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past You must fight just to keep them alive It's the Eye of the Tiger It's the thrill of the fight Rising up to the challenge of our rival And the last known survivor Stalks his prey in the night And he's watching us all With the Eye of the Tiger Face to face, out in the heat Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry They stack the odds till' we take to the street For we kill with the skill to survive It's the Eye of the Tiger It's the thrill of the fight Rising up to the challenge of our rival And the last known survivor Stalks his prey in the night And he's watching us all With the Eye of the Tiger Risin' up straight to the top Had the guts, got the glory Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop Just a man and his will to survive It's the Eye of the Tiger It's the thrill of the fight Rising up to the challenge of our rival And the last known survivor Stalks his prey in the night And he's watching us all With the Eye of the Tiger The Eye of the Tiger! The Eye of the Tiger! The Eye of the Tiger! The Eye of the Tiger!